<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Shane claimed Goatman’s Bridge by sjerseyman7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800215">How Shane claimed Goatman’s Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjerseyman7/pseuds/sjerseyman7'>sjerseyman7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Top Mothman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjerseyman7/pseuds/sjerseyman7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Shane Madej claimed Goatman’s Bridge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane Madej/Goatman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Shane claimed Goatman’s Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan and Shane decided to visit the famous Goatman’s Bridge. They set up the cameras and the equipment. </p><p>~~~Later~~~<br/>
“This is my Bridge now, Goatman”, Shane yells.<br/>
“Shane don’t say that! He might get angry!” Ryan replied.<br/>
“Oh shut up Ryan, nothing ever happens, remember?”<br/>
Then there was a loud rustling noise in the bushes behind them. “Sh-Shane... what was that?”, Ryan whispered.<br/>
But before Shane could tell Ryan to shut up again, Goatman jumped from the bushes and stood before them on the Bridge. “Who dares to claim my bridge as their own?” He bellowed.<br/>
“Oh sick, it’s Goatman. Oh yeah that would be me, Mr.Goatman!”<br/>
“Shane what the fuck are you doing??” Ryan whisper-yelled in Shane’s ear.<br/>
“Just go with it, Ryan. Trust me.” Shane told him, reassuringly.<br/>
“Well if you want ownership of my bridge, you must pass a test.” Said Goatman<br/>
“And what would that be?” Shane said<br/>
“Well we just have to fuck.” Goatman replied<br/>
“Okay, sounds chill.” Shane said, nonchalantly.<br/>
He and Goatman then began to levitate into the air, above the bridge. Ryan could only watch in awe and terror as Shane and Goatman did their thing. Just as Ryan started to leave, Mothman appeared in front of Ryan.<br/>
“Hey babey you wanna have some fun?” Mothman said to Ryan.<br/>
“Um... no.? I just really want to leave, this is freaking me out.”<br/>
“Hmm I’m not sure I can let you leave, Ryan.” Mothman then grabbed his limited edition Mothman boom box and inserts his WAP CD. “Oh yeah I love this song, what about you Ryan?”<br/>
“Oh geez that song is so disgusting, anyway I gotta bounce, Mothy.” Ryan answered<br/>
“Oh well that’s too bad Ryan, cuz we’re gonna listen to it while we have fun.”<br/>
Mothman then proceeds to get some of Ryan’s WAP. “Oh god, Mothy, get a bucket, get a mop.” Ryan whispered, exhaustedly. </p><p>Shane and Goatman came back down from above the bridge, and talked to each other. “This isn’t my bridge, Shane. It’s our bridge.” Goatman said, lovingly. “Oh Goatman, I love you! Why won’t you just run away with me, we can be secret lovers and live far away, where no one will ever find us!” Shane said, and Goatman cupped Shane’s face and they slowly drifted closer, until they finally kissed. “I love you too Shane, but I can’t leave our bridge, it is my duty to protect it for all eternity.” He wiped the tears off of Shane’s face, and he said “I’ll always be here Shane. Just come and visit me.” <br/>“Okay Goatman, just promise me I’m the only one you love.” Shane said, still crying a little bit. <br/>“Oh Shane, how foolish of you to say such a thing. Of course I have many lovers, just none quite like you.”<br/>And they drifted out of their embrace, and Shane went to check in Ryan.</p><p>“Hey Ry, whatcha doin?- oH UNHOLY DEMONS IS THAT MOTHMAN??!” Shane exclaimed when he saw Ryan.<br/>“ oh- uh hey Shane- oh oh gosh, okay Mothman, stop let me talk to Shane.” Ryan replied, and Mothman backed away. Ryan put his clothes back on.<br/> “Um Ryan?”<br/>“Yes, Shane?”<br/>“ I thought we agreed that your WAP was mine? And mine only?” Shane said, disappointed.<br/>“Oh I’m sorry Shane, he just came on to me and I didn’t have a choice and-“<br/>But Shane cut him off “oh I’ll show that stupid Mothman how it’s done.” <br/>Shane then took his and Ryan’s clothes off and got even more WAP than Mothman did. He clapped them cheeks like he’d never do it again. “Oh wow- were gonna need a bigger bucket and mop this time.” Ryan moaned.<br/>Mothman then took off into the night, embarrassed.<br/>“Well we sure showed him, huh!” Shane said<br/>“Well thanks for the bridge and the love, Goatman, we’re gonna go home now!” Shane yelled <br/>But the mysterious Goatman was already gone. “Hey Shane, I really hope we didn’t get any of that on camera.” Ryan said, worriedly.<br/>“Pffft, we came out here alone, Ryan, you really think I know how to set up a camera correctly?”<br/>“Oh, yeah I forgot that we’re kinda stupid sometimes.”</p><p>Ryan and Shane drove home that night and tried to pretend like nothing ever happened. But Ryan couldn’t help but think of Mothman’s moonlight serenade whenever he heard WAP playing. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>